


Babheka

by santigold96



Series: Esidlangalaleni [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Esidlangalaleni [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908145





	Babheka

UBrienne wayazi ukuthi imizamo yakhe ingahle ibe yize, kepha bekufanele azame. Manje lalingekho ithemba elasala. INdlovukazi uDaenerys wayengeke abe nesihe kuJaime. U-Brienne wayekhalile, wayecele indlovukazi eyinqobayo ukuba ivumele uJaime athathe okumnyama.

"Ukwethembeka kwakho kuyancomeka, Lady Brienne," kusho uDaenerys, ebuka uBrienne ngozwela. "Kodwa akunakushiwo okufanayo ngoKinglayerlayer. Wabulala ubaba wami, iNkosi u-Aerys, owayefungelwe ukuthi uzomvikela, futhi wabulala nodadewabo, engitshelwa ukuthi wazala izingane zakhe. Uma ngimthumela kwiNight Watch, uthanda ukubulala uMkhuzi weNkosi. "

Amagceke ayekuhleke lokho, njengoba ayekade ehleka noBrienne. UBrienne wayekushaye indiva ukuhleka futhi wazama ukuchazela uDaenerys ukuthi kungani uJaime enze izinto ayezenzile. "Wephule izifungo futhi wenza izinto ezingahlonipheki, Umusa Wakho, kodwa ukwenzele ukusindisa umbuso. INkosi i-Aerys neNdlovukazi uCersei bobabili bebehlose ukushisa iKing's Landing; uJaime ubabulele ukuze asindise idolobha."

"Sekwanele, Lady Brienne. Ngisizwile isicelo sakho ngakunika impendulo yami."

UBrienne wayekhothamise ikhanda lakhe ekwamukeleni, ehluliwe, wavuka endaweni yakhe eguqe phambi kwesihlalo sobukhosi se-Iron. Ubegcwele ukuphelelwa yithemba, imicabango yakhe yavele yaduma ukucabanga ukuthi yini angayenza ngokulandelayo. Lapho-ke uDaenerys wayesekhulumile futhi, enikeza uBrienne umusa omncane angeke anikeze uJaime.

"Wench." UJaime wabukeka ethukile ukubona uBrienne ngenkathi eholelwa ejele. "Yini le osuyenzile ukuze uzwane nendlovukazi yethu entsha?"

"Ucele impilo yakho," kusho omunye wababhalisi. Ahleke nabanye.

"Isiphukuphuku wench," kusho uJaime ngolaka. "Kungenzeka nokuthi uwe phezu kwenkemba yakho."

"Angikaze ngiboshwe, Jaime. Indlovukazi uDaenerys inginike imvume yokuthi ngikubone okokugcina."

Abashayeli babebabheka ngentshiseko. Omunye wabo, omfushane, onamazinyo abolayo, uqoshwe eBrienne. "Sizokuvumela ukuthi uvalelise kahle futhi ulungile." Wavula isitokisi sikaJaime.

Eqeda ukwesaba okuhambisana nokwazi ukuthi uzibeka emandleni we-gaolers, uBrienne wangena ngaphakathi esitokisini. UJaime uboshwe ngamaketanga obondeni, eboshwe ngamaketanga kufana nokuthi ubesejele laseRiverrun okokuqala lapho embona. "Jaime," ehleba. Wama lapho, wafuna ukumgona kodwa wangaba nesibindi.

Wancika kuye, wasondela ekugoneni ngangokunokwenzeka ngezandla zakhe ziboshwe ndawonye. UBrienne wasonga izingalo zakhe wambamba wamqinisa, wamfihla ubuso ehlombe ukuze angamboni ekhala futhi amhlekise ngokukhala izinyembezi njengowesifazane. Waqhaqhazela ngokukhulu ukuzokwazi ukumbheka ebusweni, kodwa esikhundleni sokumgcona, wamanga. Kamnandi ekuqaleni, bese uphikelela kakhulu.

UBrienne uzibe amakhwela nokubizwa kwama-gaolers. Wamanga uJaime ngendlela abekade efuna ukuyenza isikhathi eside. Wayefisa ukuthi bangaba nokunye ukwanga, afise sengathi ngabe ... Wayefisa nje.

Wamangala lapho ezwa ukuthi yini ayazi ukuthi ukuvusa kukaJaime, futhi waba namahloni ngoba babebukiwe. Uzamile ukukuziba, kepha bekungeke kunganakwa. Okubi kakhulu, wayezwa ukushisa kuhlangana phakathi kwemilenze yakhe ekuphenduleni. Ngandlela thile - wayengaqiniseki ukuthi ikuphi kubo okwakufanele kusolwe - babezophela ngelinye lamathanga akhe phakathi kwemilenze yakhe nomunye wemilenze yakhe phakathi kwakhe, base beqale ukuzamana bodwa.


End file.
